Reaper's Stand
Reaper's Stand is the fourth book in the Reapers MC series. The novel is a romance, with a subgenre of MC romance, and it was published by Berkley. It features Picnic, who was introduced in Reaper's Property and both main characters are older. In fact, the book opens on Picnic's 43rd birthday. This book also is more violent than the previous books in this series and the illegality surrounding the Reapers is much more front and center than in previous books. This book does bring the current overall storyline of the series to a natural stopping point, though there are more stories to be told. There are English, Spanish, and German editions. Note: Reaper's Stand contains a Bonus Epilogue that takes places 9 years in the future. The characters and locations lists for this are separate from the lists for the book itself. Book Blurb As Reapers Motorcycle Club president, Reese “Picnic” Hayes has given his entire life to the club. After losing his wife, he knew he’d never love another woman. And with two daughters to raise and a club to manage, that was just fine with him. These days, Reese keeps his relationships free and easy—he definitely doesn’t want to waste his time on a glorified cleaning lady like London Armstrong. Too bad he’s completely obsessed with her. Besides running her own business, London’s got her junkie cousin’s daughter to look after—a more reckless than average eighteen-year-old. Sure she’s attracted to the Reapers’ president, but she’s not stupid. Reese Hayes is a criminal and a thug. But when her young cousin gets caught up with a ruthless drug cartel, Reese might be the only man who can help her. Now London has to make the hardest decision of her life—how far will she go to save her family? Main Characters Reese "Picnic" Hayes London "Loni" Armstrong Complete List of Named Characters (53) Significant Unnamed Characters (7) Unnamed Reaper's Prospect Melanie's Dad Santiago Cartel butcher on Skype Stripper at the Line who sells out the Reapers to the Cartel Gun seller "Julia Strauss" - Nate's contact with Cartel Unnamed Reaper from the Moscow Charter Note: There are many, many unnamed characters in this book. It feels like there are more than in previous books. Some are firefighters, others are police; there are some doctors and nurses, some waitresses, some random girls at parties. If they feel like part of the background (i.e., at a restaurant there will be a waitress), they are not significant and are not on this list. Timeframe/Timeline end of June to end of summer (got the contract to clean Pawns in February (RS) January (DG) and had it for about 6 months) Locations Coeur d'Alene, ID; Portland, OR; San Diego,CA, Sandpoint (B&B);Spokane; Hayden; LaGrande; community center; the Line, the armory; londons cleaning service; diner?; hayes house; nates house; Armstrong House; Fernan; hauser lake; NIC; Kootenai; Bitterroots; Target; hospital; montana; idaho; cali; wasington; oregon; white baker mine; dakotas; chicago; attorneys office downtown; warehouse; hunters house; bayview; bank; cafe, flloringg place on govt way; sacred heart hospital; Kootenai County Sheriffs dept; cabin on Kidd Island Bay Road; hospital in portland; private clinic in portland; "friend's" house in portland; pack river campsites; Locations Bonus Epilogue Information Below are the character and location lists for the Bonus Epilogue of Reaper's Stand. The character list includes all named and unnamed characters mentioned. Character List Locations *University of Idaho *Spring Valley Reservoir *Moscow, ID Category:Book